


but you'll go back to space (take me with you)

by maidhd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Suki (Avatar)-centric, has this been done before, just two wlw bonding over trauma, nothing to see here <3, takes place when suki was in prison, this is very self-indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidhd/pseuds/maidhd
Summary: Yue comforts Suki while she's in prison.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	but you'll go back to space (take me with you)

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo i suck at summaries
> 
> anyways im so glad that yueki has been getting more attention lately it fills my lesbian heart with joy
> 
> title is from marceline by willow which is 100% a yueki song
> 
> also i made a yueki playlist listen to it if you want and judge me for my music taste  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PryOylQT9OtuGJexlmp8Q

The worst part of prison was the aching, never-ending silence.

Back home on Kyoshi Island, quiet moments were rare. The constant chatter chased Suki everywhere, and was a perfect distraction from memories that she would prefer to forget.

But in the Boiling Rock, the only thing that kept her company was her own thoughts. At night, the silence seeped into Suki’s bones and clouded her brain, until she felt like screaming just to make some noise. Anything was better than quiet.

What would happen to her fellow warriors while she was gone? What would happen to the Avatar and his friends? Suki hoped, more than anything, that they were okay.

You’ll probably never get to find out, a traitorous part of her brain supplied.

Suki shook her head violently, as if that would stop that train of thought, as if a part of her hadn’t already accepted that reality.

Distraction. That was what she needed. Something to keep her mind busy and keep her from spiraling.

As soon as Suki got off her bed-if you could call it that- and slipped into a familiar training stance, she felt a little better. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that she was standing in that little hut again and the biggest thing she had to worry about was perfecting that form.

The moon seemed to shine a little brighter through the window of her cell, making it easier to concentrate on her movements. It was easy to get caught up in the fluid motion and solely focus on herself for a while.

She was improving. That was a small sense of relief to Suki. She could still hold her own.

I could still beat Sokka, she thought to herself proudly.

If I ever get out of here, that is.

And at that moment, Suki felt the thin string of calmness and composure inside of her snap.

The tears that she had been repressing for a week, that she might have been repressing for years, found their way out. Suki tried to wipe them away, but it was pointless.

She was trapped. There was no rescue party coming for her. She was going to starve to death, or be murdered by the guards, or even worse, she would grow old here. She’d have to live the rest of her life in a disgusting prison, because no one was coming for her.

Suki felt herself drop to her knees. She’d probably get a bruise later, but that was the least of her worries right now.

***

If anyone happened to be outside that cool, crisp night, they would’ve noticed that the moon was dimming and flickering in a way that seemed unnatural. They might have noticed that it almost seemed to pulse, as though it was alive. If they were particularly observant, they might have noticed that seemed like most of the light was directed towards a specific prison cell.

But as strange as all of that was, no one was paying special attention towards the moon that night. Least of all Suki, whose body-racking sobs had dissolved into a steady, silent stream of tears.

When Suki had finally composed herself and managed to walk back to her bed, she felt completely and utterly exhausted. At least now she would be able to fall asleep.

What she didn’t expect was to hear a soft, slightly distant voice from a direction she couldn’t quite understand. The voice was slightly familiar, although Suki swore she’d never heard it before.

“Hello, Suki,” it said.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hopefully that wasn't as bad as i think it is
> 
> please leave comments and kudos i need them for my self esteem
> 
> also i won't be consistent in updating this jsyk


End file.
